In This Moment
by boughtthedream
Summary: Being in love is never easy. Especially when you're in love with your brother's best friend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: This is an AU. In this Jade has an older brother and Beck is his best friend and I just thought it would be interesting to write. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**AN2: I wrote this forever ago but kept it hidden. But with some encouraging words from Lari I decided to post it.**

* * *

**In This Moment**

* * *

It's never really been the two of them. No matter what her brother has always been in the equation.

She likes to think they are defined my important moment in their lives. Because even if they've known each other forever there are still times that stick out more than others. Moments where she thinks she loves him the most.

/

Her first memory of him is when she's three. She's thirsty and her nanny has already been sent home for the day. Her mother is locked in her office and barely pays any attention, so Jade realizes she's going to have to fend for herself. The problem is her tiny arms can't reach any of the high cabinets that the cups are stored in. She tries jumping but it doesn't help much. She's about to give up when someone blurs past her hopping up on the counter tops and opening a cabinet and handing her a cup. He's gone before she even has a chance to blink.

She'll later learn that his name is Beck Oliver. Best friend of her older brother Will. She also learns that even when her brother is being mean to her Beck is there to stand up for her. He doesn't try to kick her out of Matt's room or refuse to let her play along just because she's younger.

These earlier moments define them a lot.

/

Their first real conversation doesn't happen until she's five and he's seven. At five years old Jade is an outcast in Kindergarten. She's different because her favorite color is black (that seems like an appropriate color to like when all your parents do is fight). She does have one friend: Cat Valentine (_Cat like the animal cat except I'm not an animal I'm just Cat_). But today Cat isn't here because they're visiting her uncles. So Jade finds a spot in the shadows while everyone else enjoys recess. She's not paying great attentions so she's a little alarmed when someone plops down next to her.

"Why are you sitting here instead of playing Jade?" It's Beck and she can't explain why she suddenly feels shy.

"Cat isn't here and everyone else is too stupid to play with." In all honesty it's everyone else who is avoiding her. "Why aren't you playing with Will?"

"He offered to help our teacher grade test. Come on!" He shouts grabbing her by her arm and pulling her up. "We'll play on the swings and see who can go the highest."

She wins but only because he let her.

/

There are moments that define her and Will too. He plays the part of annoyed older brother well, but there are times when he's nice. Like on nights when their parent's yells can be heard and he sneaks into her room with a flashlight in hand. The both take turns making shapes in front of the flashlight and taking turns guessing what the other has made.

"Why do our parents yell all the time?"

"I don't know maybe that's what happens when you get old."

"Do Beck's parents yell a lot?"

"How should I know?"

"Well if yelling is what grown-ups do then I never want to grow up."

"Me neither. We'll stay kids forever Jade."

But some things just can't be.

/

One day years later when her brother is sick Beck comes over.

"It's boring at my house. I brought my guitar." They sit in the living room and he plays songs that play on the radio. He doesn't sing _(I don't have a great singing voice) _and he doesn't encourage her to sing since he knows about the West's family lack of ability to carry a note. (She learned a while back that she's an exception to this rule, but she's heard words like "affair" and "is she even mine?" and doesn't want to give her father more reasons to question whether or not she's his daughter.)

He's in the middle of playing when she asks the question.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She's twelve now and Cat has been clinging on to the idea that they should be finding boys to kiss. For Jade there's only one boy she wants to kiss.

"Um, no, but why do you ask." She shrugs. The next part is the most mortifying experience of her life. She leans forward to press her lips on his. Instead she misses kissing him right on the nose. Beck's eyes are wide with surprise and she gives an embarrassed squeak before standing up and locking herself in her room.

Two weeks later she kisses a boy in her class and she hates it but a dare is a dare. Beck never mentions the kissing accident and neither does she.

/

She decides to learn how to play the guitar. She thinks if she becomes good enough Beck will be impressed and maybe like her back. It's a childish thought but she can't help but go through with it. It takes her two weeks to wear her parents down into finding her an instructor and she two days of classes to realize that guitar isn't her forte. Instead she turns to the piano which she quickly becomes good at. Her instructor is a young college student trying to pay her way through school. About two months in she brings another student with her.

"Jade this is Andre, one of my other students. There was a family emergency and I need him to sit in with us okay." Jade wants to say that it's the furthest thing from okay. She doesn't need some kid distracting her from these lessons. However she needs these lessons and if her instructor quits just because she's being difficult it would be next to impossible to convince her parents to hire a new one, so she sucks it up and the lesson begins.

"No Jade you need to move your fingers quicker. Try again."

"We've been working on the same song for over twenty minutes can we try another?"

No, practice makes perfect. Excuse me." Her instructor grabs her ringing phone and walks out the front door.

"You know she's right about your fingers." The kid… (Andrew? Aaron? What was his name again?) says. She resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah and why should I listen to you?" The kid strolls across the room, sinks down into the bench and begins to play, and whoa. He's amazing. Better than her even. She goes on to learn that his name is Andre Harris and from then on both ask to have classes at the same time. And for once she isn't thinking about Beck.

/

Soon another important moment arrives. Hollywood Art auditions are coming fast. For two weeks straight she listens to Cat practice her song making sure every note is perfect. Jade herself practices her monologue three times a day and forces her script that she's preparing to submit on anyone who will read it. Her brother and Beck tells her that they're trying too hard, but she refuses to risk it. If she doesn't get in she can say goodbye to acting.

Today Andre is over. He's written a song but has no lyrics for the chorus yet. Her mother is away (nothing new) and she assumes her brother is at Beck's house since she received no answer when she called out upon their arrival.

"Thanks Jade. I know I'm taking a risk my auditioning with an original song but I have a good feeling about this." She nods and both sit down at the piano. It takes hours of her playing and recording while Andre sings silly lyrics, not being able to overcome his writer's block. Upon the fourth hour Jade gets frustrated before telling Andre to just shut up and start at the beginning. She doesn't notice the front door opening. She plays as Andre sings and once they get to the chorus she takes over.

"_There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time.__There's things that I could say. But hear it my way. I want to let you know that it's all okay."_

_ " _She stops there and looks to Andre for approval.

"Girl, I didn't know that you could sing like that."

"Neither did I." Both turn to see Will and Beck standing behind them. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing Jade? At least we know the whole West family isn't doomed to have terrible voices." She looks down to hide her blush simply shrugging her shoulder. She can feel Beck's eyes on her and when she looks up he's smiling at her.

"You have a really nice voice Jade."

"Thanks, I guess."

This memory is her favorite.

/

Auditions go great.

/

"I heard Will won't drive you to school." Said boy is at a play rehearsal and Beck is just hanging around.

"Yeah he said it's embarrassing to be caught driving his little sister around. Whatever like that's the only thing he has to be embarrassed about." Beck laughs and her hearts maybe skips a beat. In all honesty, this having a crush on your brother's best friend is so cliché. Especially for someone like her who tries to rebel against stereotypes at all times.

"I don't mind. Giving you a ride that is. If you want one." She wants to say yes, but she's already promised to ride to school with Cat.

"That's okay. Cat's brother will be giving us a ride to school." He looks a little disappointed or at least she thinks he does.

"Well if you ever need a ride just tell me." He gets up to leave but hesitates. Then before she knows what's happening he's in front of her and then he's kissing her. It's better than all those silly dreams she has of him kissing her. Better than anything she could ever imagine. His hands slip into her hair and she places her hands on his face. She's never kissed a boy like this and she want to make the most of it.

"I'm home." Both pull away at the sound if Will's voice. She runs up to her room leaving Beck to create whatever excuse he could.

She can feel his lips on hers for the rest of the day.

/

"So, Beck how long have you liked me?" She thinks it's cute that he looks shy.

"Let's just say a really long time. You know we have to keep this a secret right? Your brother would kill me if he knew."

"Screw Will. I can do whatever I want and see whomever I want. Why does he even matter?"

"Because he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I can't help but think he would never forgive me for this."

"Fine. We'll play by your rules." Their conversation ends there because they both find a better place for their lips to be.

/

Two weeks before school starts, there's a family dinner. They don't happen often and it's basically an hour of awkward moments.

"Dude are you playing footsie with me?" Beck quickly denies this and stares down at his food while Will just looks confused. Raising an eyebrow, Jade finds Beck's leg (she's sure it's his) and tangles her foot with his.

"So, Dad can I dye my hair black?" She wants to start high school with a cool new look, and figures she might as well ask even if she'll ignore her father's orders if he says no.

"No, it's bad enough you and your brother waste your time at that school. You won't walk around looking like some delinquent." Unfortunately this starts their parents into a heated argument and everyone ends up leaving the table. She goes to pack an overnight bag since she's staying the night at Cat's. Right when she's leaving she bumps into Beck in the middle of the hallway.

"Where you going?"

"Over to Cat's. I'll see you later, kay." The exchange a quick kiss.

The next day Cat's mother takes them to the mall.

"I'm going to get red velvet cupcake red." Cat is practically bouncing by the time they get to the salon and Jade has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Jade has every intention to dye her hair black but at the last minute a tattoo parlor across the way catches her eyes. For once she listens to her father.

She's not worried about her parents seeing her just yet. Both are probably off somewhere and won't notice her for another few days. It's Will and Beck that will see her first.

"What did you do to your face?" Is the first thing Will says when he sees her. "And please tell me that bandage isn't covering a tattoo. "

"No can do Will. And as for my face it's just a few piercings." Will shakes his head and walks past her.

"I can't deal with this right now. I have a date. Just pray dad and mom don't kill you." He leaves slamming the door behind him. Beck walks up to her and fingers one of her blue streaks.

"So what inspired all of this? Not that I'm complaining, I think this look fits you." She shrugs before leaning in to him.

"Just think it's time for a change."

/

School is actually pretty great. She, Cat, and Andre have most of the same classes and there's also Robbie. Jade doesn't hate Robbie but she sure wishes the stupid puppet he carries around would burn in hell.

Will is one of the popular kids. Everyone loves him because he's nice and happy and the sun seems to follow him around.

People like Jade for a completely different reason. She's mean and she gets what she wants but in the end she's honest and doesn't quite care what other people think. She's almost the definition of cool.

Another story is Beck. He still insists on keeping things secret but she's tired of it. Girls are all over him and if he just came out with their relationship she wouldn't have to worry about girls being all around him. They have countless fights over the whole thing but in the end he always wins. But there's always a part of her that wishes they could hold hands down the hallway. That all their kisses didn't have to be in secret hiding places. She's always imagined being with Beck but she never knew that when it finally happened there would be conditions.

/

Summer is as fun as it can be when you have a secret boyfriend.

/

Tori Vega comes in during her sophomore year. She's not too bad. Andre really likes her and so do Cat and Robbie. All in all she makes a great addition to their group.

"Who's that boy your brother is always with?"

"Beck Oliver, but don't get any ideas. He's dating some girl at another school." Jade can't be mad at Tori for having a crush on Beck, especially since no one knows the truth.

/

"So when do you guys have prom?" They're at lunch and Tori's question seems random.

"We don't silly." Cat giggles before going back to eating her lunch.

"What Cat means to say is that here at Hollywood Arts we don't have prom." Andre is quick to answer Tori's question so she just rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Well you can't get everything you want."

Well apparently Tori can get everything she wants. She convinces the principal to have Prome and suddenly the school is in frenzy. Everyone is trying to find dates or dresses and the whole thing requires too much effort. And she really doesn't want to go if she can't go with Beck. Still she promised Tori she would go to show support and with the exception of Cat and Robbie (who are going together) no one from their group has a date either. Until a few days later when Tori's over at her house trying to talk about decorations and music choices while Will and Beck linger around them.

"So Beck are you bringing your girlfriend to Prome?" Jade freezes and Beck suddenly looks really nervous avoiding her eyes.

"What?"

"Jade says you have a girlfriend at a different school and I just wanted to know if you're bringing her?" Out of all the times for this to happen, Jade feels like this is the worst. Beck still looks confused and she's not exactly sure what to say either. None of it matters though because Will cuts in.

"Beck isn't dating anyone. Why would you say he is Jade?" She shrugs.

"It was mistake get over it." For a few minutes a silence covers the room, but Tori does the unexpected.

"Well will you go with me?" Will laughs but she finds nothing funny about this whole situation.

"Come on Beck say yes. I mean not like you have a date, and since she's the one who scored us Prome it only seems fair." Jade has never wanted to kill anyone as much as she wants to kill Will.

"I guess." Her stomach drops and her vision is red. Her anger is the only thing keeping tears away. Because Beck is suppose to say no.

"I forgot that I was supposed to meet Cat somewhere, but I need to go. I'm sure Beck will give you a ride home Tori if you ask." She ignores her brother's and Tori's confused stares and heads to the door slamming it shut behind her.

/

"Come on Jade what else was I suppose to do?" Was he really asking her that?

"You could've said no."

"But Will would've gotten suspicious and you know he can't find out." She's so sick of hearing about what Will thinks.

"You know, I don't remember Will signing up to be in our relationship, yet he always comes before me. I'm your girlfriend Beck not Will. I've been doing this for a year and I'm tired of it. I can't hold your hand, or go on dates with you and I'm sick of it." They've had plenty of fights but this one seems different.

"We've talked about this. You're younger than me Jade. Not only that but I've been your brother's friend for years. You aren't supposed to date a friend's sister." A friend's sister? Was that all she was?

"I'll make things easier for you then. You no longer have a girlfriend to worry about." She turns to leave but he grabs her arm.

"Jade wait!"

"No, you either tell him or we're through." Beck's face answers her question. "Well then this is good bye." She snatches her arm back and convinces herself not to look back.

/

She avoids Tori like the plague because every conversation the girl has is about Beck. She also avoids Cat and Robbie since they act like the cute couple she and Beck never got to be. That meant most of her time was spent with Andre who was equally as sad as her.

"I wanted to ask Tori to the dance, but since she's already taken maybe we can go. You know as friends."

"Sure." Because Andre isn't the worst person she could go with. Not by far.

/

Fate hates her because the night of Prome Andre has to cancel. Turns out his grandmother ended up in a different state and his family had to go and retrieve her. She really wants to stay home at this point. She has not date and she really has no interest in watching Tori and Beck at Prome but she'll look even worse if she doesn't show up.

Prome turns out to be exactly what she thought it would be. Crappy music and decorations and watching everyone one around her dance. Will is with his date looking completely happy while Robbie and Cat dance around awkwardly. She can see Tori talking to Beck in a corner but she tries not to let her eyes stray for too long.

"Want to dance?" Ryder Daniels a fairly attractive junior is standing in front of her. Any other girl would be thrilled but Jade has never been any other girl. But she knows a good opportunity when it comes up so she nods and takes his hand. It's a slow song so they sway to the music. His hands are around her waist while hers wrap around his neck. It feels wrong and she hates that she wishes it were Beck. She's deep in thought when she feels Ryder being jerked away from her. It's Beck and there is a fire in his eyes.

"Oliver, what you're problem?" The two boys are face to face. The music has stopped and all eyes are on them. Even Will and Tori have made their way up to them.

"Beck what's wrong?" Tori tries to pull him back but he doesn't budge. He only turns his attention to Jade. Finally he speaks.

"I messed up. This is my fault."

"Dude what are you talking about?" Beck turns to Will."

"I've been seeing Jade." Just like that it's out in the open. She can't help the smile that appears on her face. Will only nods.

"How long?"

"A year." In a blur Beck is on the ground while Will attacks him. Both girls try to pull him off but it takes a teacher to stop the whole thing.

/

"I can't believe that happened. Maybe you shouldn't have told him."

"No Jade you were right. I wasn't fair for wither of us to have to keep this whole thing secret. I'm sorry I let it get this far." She takes a good look at his face. His lip is busted and bruises are forming along his jaw and she can't help but love him more.

She leans in to kiss him and along the way clothes are lost, hands roam, and they become another high school cliché.

/

_This is Tori I'm not able to talk right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"Will please don't be mad at us. "

/

Tori refuses to talk to her and Will refuses to look her in the eyes. She doesn't regret anything. She knows they just need time to allow the betrayal to die down and she can wait. Because at this moment she has enough. At this moment she and Beck walk down the hallway hand in hand for everyone to see. Yes, there are whispers but no one matters.

In this moment it's her and Beck the way she's always wanted to be.


End file.
